


Exalted in the Scene

by future_love



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Action & Romance, Jacob I stg, Multi, during ac syndicate, hopefully this works out cuz I'm basically winging this, minor Evie and reader implied, story will be a little long, you are an apothecary & stuff like that, you'll see everything lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_love/pseuds/future_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As you and your father are out shopping for supplies, you run into this seemingly over-confident man and have some friendly banter, with you thinking that meeting him will have nothing to do with your future. Not until he messes up one day, with several people unintentionally being thrown into the mess, one being you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little backstory about yourself but you can skip to the next chapter if you'd like because nothing major happens here. Just a minor disclaimer that your family members in this have names, so I hope you don't mind that.

The stroll down the street was peaceful. Your father, although, was feeding you a lecture that you drowned out with a daydream, occasionally nodding in silence. He was telling you about “the day I shall be betrothed to a man” of some sort.  


Your father was usually an easy-going man, with a low temper, a kind heart, and a jovial attitude. But that does not exempt him from kicking one’s disrespectful arse. He prioritizes the safety and love for your family more than anything else, even the things your family need most.  


You belonged to a middle class family, inheriting an apothecary shop from your late grandmother. It was the best in your area of the borough, as said by the local people. Your neighborhood was slightly worn down, since at this time, the people were growing busier and busier by the second during this industrial revolution. The skies grew a darker shade of grey every time you were to look at it as fumes were being pumped out of the chimneys of the many factories scattered about the city.  


People of varying statuses scattered the sidewalks, with the upper class trotting by in their pompous manner, the middle class keeping to their selves with the hopes of achieving wealth one day, and the unfortunate working class scraping up the ground after each one of them. At times, you and your father would offer a helping hand to the poor, gifting them with little bundles of food or money.  


Unfortunately, every time you both would do so, you’d be disgraced by your wily bitch of an aunt who feels the need to look down on you. “Disgusting!” she’d say. Her mentality is so uppity and artificial, it's sickening. She’d pretend to be one with the nobility, groveling up to any wealthy person she’d come across. But alas, your father continues to listen to that wretched woman.  


The only woman in the world you ever had bounded yourself so affectionately to is your mother. This woman is your backbone in this complex life you live. She has always been there, and if you were to lose her… you might as well be left in the slums to rot. The world is the gallows without her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the rest of the fic and give some feedback if you want!


	2. Vexed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where it all begins...

You wait by your father’s side in a shop that offers the most exclusive herbs around this borough. The mix of all these concoctions emits a fume strong and nauseating. You feel light in the head and wonder how your father manages to keep himself standing tall. You swear you see a colorful smoke float around the room. The vendor behaves a bit erratically and that you conclude he is also intoxicated by the fume.  


“Father, I'll be outside,” you say once the smell becomes too intense for your liking. Your father lifts a brow then nods in permission.  


“Alright. Don’t be astray,” he replies. You nod curtly and exit through the wooden, brass embroidered door. You hold your head in your hands once you close the door, trying to shake the feeling of this high. Taking in a breath, you groan and rest your body upon a wooden bench.  


Nearby, a newsboy calls out the current headlines in London.  


“Crawford Starrick and Pearl Attaway compete for a new addition to the railways! Starrick & Co. hiring those able at minimum wage!”  


How usual this news is to your ears. The rich offering broken promises and decide all is for the taking. You stretch your legs and rise from your seat, adjusting the lengths of your skirt and check through the window of the shop to see your father. There he is, still dealing with that cracked bloke.  


As you turn around, you stumble into a man, causing both of you to nearly fall over. His hat falls from his head and rolls to your feet.  


“My apologies, mister! Sincerest apologies!” you say as you lower yourself to retrieve his hat for him, although doing so undermines the social norm for women, as ‘the gentleman is to retrieve his hat, not the lady’… blah blah whatever your aunt says. The man, who you suppose is around your age, is rather tall with short brown hair. A stubble envelopes his jawline and a scar strikes through his right brow with another slashing down his left cheek. He finally turns to face you with a heated expression.  


“Mind your pathway, madam,” he says, snarky-like and visibly irritated. You, not in the mood to be talked down to, conceal your frustration.  


You sigh and ask him sarcastically, “Should I be sorry?” The young man frowns at you. A firmness grows in your voice. “Here… your hat.” You extend your arm towards him and he takes the hat from you in a new calmed manner.  


“Madam, you’re an interesting individual,” he states, treating you like an oddity. He’s one to talk, with all those ‘accessories’. Who wears brass knuckles like that? This speaks on dangerous levels to you.  


“You as well... I thought you were angry with me?” you taunted. He chuckles to himself and displays a charismatic grin.  


“Jacob Frye. A pleasure of mine to make your acquaintance.” You urge a smile in politeness, remaining cautious and stare at him with curiosity, slightly lifting a brow. _Where have you heard that name before?_  


“Y/N L/N. A pleasure as well.” At that same moment, your father exits the shop with a small wooden crate in his arms.  


“And who’s this?” your father asks in bewilderment, nearly dropping the crate. Jacob casually swaggers over to him with a smirk.  


“Jacob Frye, a friend of hers. And you are?” Jacob replies in a provocative manner.  


“Her father. Torrence,” your father retorts, visibly causing Jacob’s confidence to diminish. “Dearest, have you… met this man before? I’ve never seen him among your friends; let alone you never mentioned him before.” He turns his head, sourly staring at Jacob, and shakes his head slightly. Jacob begins to lower his gaze in silence.  


You glance to Jacob and he flashes you a wink from under the brim of his hat.  


“Well, you see, he is a... an acquaintance,” you reply, creating a false story as you go along. “We have met. That is for certain.” Jacob rolls his hazel eyes. “And he was… always away with his family every time I had the opportunity to introduce him to you. But I didn’t… because he was absent often, so I didn’t say a word. Since… it would be no use.” You receive a sarcastic look from the man whom you created a tall tale about. Torrence seems lost with every word you say.  


Jacob then speaks up with ease. “Yes! I am a busy, busy man. I’m always lending a hand to my sister in the family business.”  


Your father cocks his head with skepticism and presses him on. “And your business is?”  


“We operate a travelling company on the railways,” Jacob replies smugly and matter-of-factly.  


Torrence's eyes widen and gives a look of impression, relieving you since you didn’t want another lecture about getting settled with the wrong man… especially Jacob. It irritates you sometimes when your father would come to conclusions and think every man you meet will be your husband. “By god, how systematic! You must earn hundreds every day!”  


“And never less,” boasts Jacob. Your father turns to you with raised eyebrows, simply giving you _the_ look that you’ve made an excellent choice. In reality, you feel that you’ve made a mistake. “Here, sir. Allow me to relieve you of the burden.” You roll your eyes, knowing that you’re going to have a difficult time trying to explain this mess later. Torrence father laughs excitedly.  


“I like this one already!”  


Your jaw drops and you furrow your brows. “I’m not going to marry him! Father?” you cry in immense disbelief, raising your voice without a care if Jacob hears.  


“Manners!” Torrence says, chastising you. “Pardon her, Mr. Frye. Her defensiveness and pride is at large, so please, do disregard her-”  


“Father, I barely know this man! Can you not tell!?” you cut in through gritting teeth, spitting out the truth.  


“Ms. L/N, you wound me with your words,” Jacob says, feigning a hurt look by raising a hand to his heart ( _as if he had one_ , you thought) to dissuade your father. You snatch the crate from his arms and hold it under one arm, using the other hand to gently pull your father away from him.  


“Good bye!” you say without turning back.  


“Oh please, Ms. L/N!” calls Jacob, mocking a beg.  


Torrence turns his head to you and says, “There's something about him. You should marry him for the wealth and status, Y/N!” He nudges the side of your arm.  


You scowl at the thought. “Alright, that’s a very pretentious thing to say, father.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I hope this meeting wasn't rushed or too cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this! This started out as a small idea and I just started writing down little scenarios until I decided to put them together for a story. I'm not an expert on the Victorian era, so if there are any inaccuracies, please disregard them. I will update this story once it a while, so sorry if you read this and I haven't updated this in a long time. Oh and don't forget to leave some feedback!


End file.
